Mistletoe
by RANDOMNATIONS
Summary: Christmas fics: HidaHina, Snowball Fight, SasoDei. And more!
1. Alex

Well, here's my *late* Christmas collection. The plan is that it will have some semblance of a plot, but with different themes and main characters per chapter. Each chapter will be someone else's Christmas fic.

This first one is a HidaHina get-together for Alex. Merry Christmas!

Oh, yeah: Me no own. Anything. But the plot, of course. And all the OOC-ness. It kind of crashes towards the end when I start getting worried about word count….

**Mistletoe, Chapter One**

"...I looked up, my gaze following his fingers. He always pointed with two fingers. Something about two being harder for 'Kuzu-sama to cut off. Gasping, I took a halting step back, hoping that maybe my getting away would make it go away. He smirked. "Not so fast," he said, and grabbed me around the waist.

Unlike the books, I didn't jerk awake. Everything just slowly faded into nothingness and gray mind-smog. It was more like a gradual _hey look at that I'm alone again_. Not that I need to not be alone; I like it this way, or at least, that's what I tell myself. I can't see the truth anymore through all the lies.

Don't jump to conclusions. I'm not confined against my will; I actually like it here. It's better than where I was before. Not that where I was before was bad, it was really nice. You were nice too. It's just.. I don't.. love you any more, really. Not like this thing I have for him. And he doesn't even like me.

You, with that dog of yours, always smiling like your smiles would save us if the sun ever went out. Not that it ever would. That actually sums you up pretty well. You were always able to do the task, but it always fell to someone else. That's probably why, when you actually were called into action, you were worthless. Completely and _extremely_ worthless. You did more damage than good.

That's not an understatement, either. Yes, I guess I have grown bitter over the years. All I have to remember you by are the scars, both physically and emotionally. The emotional ones hurt the most. Not that I don't feel the physical ones... it's just that they aren't as evident during my late-night crying spells. They just aren't.

Yes, I mentioned late-night crying spells. They are true, although they thankfully don't last too long, real time. It feels like forever, though. When you wake up in the middle of the night and can't see the clock to tell what time it is through all your tears that just appeared for no apparent reason.. that's what I'm talking about. When you know you have no friends, when you don't even want to try, that's when the tears come.

I was once told by one of them that you couldn't tell just by looking at me. I'm thankful of that, but still. I guess people think I've grown out of my shyness, but I think it's the other way around. I can never look him straight in the face, and I can only look at the ground when his name is mentioned. I would like to think that could be cured, but even if we were together as only in my dreams, I think that would make me stutter more..."

Itachi put the paper down. There was a lot more, but he couldn't make himself read the inner thoughts of the girl. He just couldn't bring himself to ravage her mind without her even knowing. He snuck out of the room, leaving her to sleep.

&^&^&^&^&^

When she awoke, she knew something had been disturbed. The empty room, however, didn't tell her what. But the lack of noise upstairs did. Itachi never slept this late. Of course, it was a Saturday. Still, however, he didn't miss a chance to wake everyone else up by slinking around like the weasel he was.

She could tell he knew.

But what could she do about it? It's not like she could nicely talk him into not telling anyone. She would have to go with acting like she didn't know he knew, however risky that was. And it wasn't like she could go and attack him, not in her weakened state. Besides, Christmas was coming on, and she needed to be on her best behavior for them to do their own dishes for once. It was the only Christmas present she asked for.

They were always happy she didn't ask for much.

And, when she did ask for what they thought was too much, they let her know. Sometimes in less-than-pleasant ways, but mostly in at least a cordial manner. That had only happened once or twice, because she had a pretty good sense of when she was overstepping.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

She stepped out of bed, quickly getting dressed and out of the lacy nightgown. She had been told that she looked good in it, but told by people who were now completely wrong. She hated it, now. Still, though, it was what she had, so she used it. Back into her normal wear, she stepped out of the room. It was 5:45. Time to get breakfast started.

There was toast in the toaster and butter out on the counter when he came down at 5:50. Orange juice was made and out on the counter. There were nine cups sitting next to the pitcher. He yawned, stretching. Still in only his boxers, he sat down on a barstool. She kept her head down and attended to the eggs she was scrambling.

"Hey."

"H- hello, Hidan-s-sama," she stuttered.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, as if he could not see what was cooking in fromt of him.

"I t-thought that y-you and e-everyone else could h-have t-toast and eggs and I m-made orange j-juice, I t-thought that would be n-nice, and…" she trailed off, her head still down, but with occasional glances up to attend to what she was doing.

"Yeah, that's nice of you, Hina-chan. I swear to Jashin, your orange juice is the best on this goddamn planet."

"T-thank y-you," she stuttered back in response, almost spilling the milk as she poured it into the mixed eggs.

He sighed, looking at his hands. They were callused and rough from so much hard use. Not that he cared, but he bet that hers were delicate, soft yet firm. But, of course, he didn't care. Especially after what Itachi had told him. No, he was only down here to have breakfast. As soon as the eggs were done, of course. He wouldn't follow her along with her normal chores, no, he wouldn't. Because he didn't care.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

A couple hours later, she was doing laundry. He was still with her, having abandoned all excuses. He was talking at her about anything that came to his mind; she was listening attentively, ready to spill her thoughts to her diary as soon as she had a spare moment. She had forgotten about Itachi's having read it.

"…and then, then Kakuzu and I kicked that motherfucker's ass like it was the end of this Jashin-damned world, and he bled so hard, and I was almost in for it, but then 'Kuzu had one of his strands tackle the guy and he fell over and hit his head and died. It was so pathetic, and it wouldn't have been, it would have been fucking awesome if I got to finish him off! But he was dead and…"

She continued to fold laundry.

"…and then 'Kuzu kissed me, and said that I had done a good job for a _beginner_, and I punched him so hard, and then he…"

She stiffened at the words "he kissed me." He saw her stiffen and mentally went over what he had just said. _Oh shit!_ he thought.

"Well, uh, he kisses me all the time, and-"

She was fighting back tears. The boy she loved was GAY?

"…and he doesn't really mean anything by it," Hidan was panicking now, "and it's only him that's bi, I swear to Jashin-sama, I'm strait as hell, I don't know why the fuck I put up with him when he gets like that..."

She gave in. A tiny tear leaked out of her eye. If he was panicking before, it was nothing compared to what he was like now. But something inside him clicked. He stepped neatly over the pile of folded laundry and hugged her, just about picking her up he was that much taller.

She squeaked, and more tears leaked out of her eyes. Giving in to emotions, she nestled her head into his shoulder. No crying, though; she more shook, as if a nonexistant wind was about to knock her over.

He kicked over the laundry, needing to take his rage out on something. It wasn't quite satisfying enough. He was _so_ mad at himself. He had made a girl cry. And not just a girl; a girl he really liked.

He had only put up with Kakuzu because he knew he could never have her. But, now that Itachi had told him that he had read her diary and knew she loved him back—and Itachi would never lie—he was mad at himself for making her believe, even for a second, that he didn't love her.

He carried her up the stairs, put her on his bed and kicked the door closed, pressing the little silver button that locked the door. It was a cheap lock that just about anyone could get through, but it was more the idea of the thing.

As he approached her, she stood so still that he could hear their breathing. He sat down next to her. She gulped, looking down at her lap. Her hands were clasped there, and she was wringing them as nervously as he had seen anyone do.

Pulling her closer, he lightly kissed her cheek. "don't fucking cry like that," he growled. "Makes me sick."

"S-sorry, H-Hidan-sama," she breathed softly.

!!!!!!!!

Well, that's Alex's Christmas fic. Go look her up on here- her penname is currently Temporarily In Hiding. Merry late Christmas!


	2. Gabrielle

Well, here's chapter two. It's for my Danna… not that it can do justice to what I owe her. I owe her my life… if it weren't for her I would have committed suicide by now. She's perfect, and… I don't know what I would do if she left. This is for you, Gabrielle.

Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot. And the massive OOCness towards the end because I had to end it happily somehow…

**Mistletoe: Chapter Two**

Deidara was still asleep at 7:30. Sasori was worried. He never slept this late, not even on weekends. The blonde was normally up before even Sasori, bouncing around and being hyper or moping and staring out a window or something. But no, this morning the suicide bomber was still asleep.

Sasori decided it was time to investigate.

What with all the banging from Hidan's room [right next to Deidara's] that Sasori could hear from his [way across the base], it surprised him that Deidara, a light sleeper, wasn't screaming at the whomever-they-were on the other side of the wall to _SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMMIT_.

So, Sasori was traversing the passageways on his way to Deidara's room, worried as all hell. When he got there, the door was locked. He disabled the lock and strode in. The room would have been ice-cold, if he could feel. The radiator was blowing even more cold air into the room. The window was open, and you could touch the icicles. It was lightly snowing outside, and there was a pile of it on the floor. Deidara was shaking, teeth chattering, in the flimsy blankets that were all Kakuzu allowed them. He even had his Akatsuki cloak on, but it wasn't doing him any good.

Sasori pitied the younger Akatsuki. If he had an extra blanket or two…

Then, Sasori got an idea. Stripping off his Akatsuki cloak, he added it to the pile above the young blonde. He looked so innocent, so small. It just made Sasori want to hug him until he suffocated. But that really wasn't going to happen, and Sasori barely registered the protectiveness.

Yes, Deidara was his, his boyfriend if you will, but more like "fuck buddy". Sasori showed not the emotions he felt. He was a puppet, was he not? Puppets don't have emotions. So, even though he knew he had them, Sasori kept his emotions locked up somewhere he could never get to them.

But maybe they could get to him.

Just looking at the shivering, pitiful blonde made Sasori's faintly beating heart shudder. He then realized what had to be done. Picking up the blonde, he carried the heavy sleeper back to his room, where it was warmer.

When Sasori got there, he set Deidara down on the bed. At this point, the blonde's eyes flickered open. "D- Danna?" he said sleepily, and moved to sit up.

"No, go back to sleep," Sasori roughly pushed Deidara back towards the bed.

"Danna, why am I in your room, un?" the suicide bomber asked in a voice that was younger than he was.

"It's warmer in here," Sasori replied lamely. "You were shivering and whimpering in yours."

"Why… why were you in my room, Sasori-Danna, un?"

If puppets could blush, there would have been a rosy flush on Sasori's cheeks.

"Danna, un?"

"I was in your room to see if you were dead."

"Why would I be dead, Danna, un?" Deidara paused. "Did you poison me,un?" There was no accusation in his voice, just a tired blonde resigned to the facts leaning against his Danna's headboard.

"No, Deidara, I didn't poison you."

"Then why did you think I was dead, un?" Deidara asked, genuinely confused.

"You weren't up and screaming."

"So what if I wanna sleep in, Danna, un?"

"It gets me worried about you, Deidara."

"But you said…" the ex-Iwa nin trailed off. "You said you would never care about me, Danna, un. I was just another one of your puppets, un." Tears lingered at the edges of Deidara's eyes. He quickly blinked them away. He knew that was all he was to his Danna, and he had better get reconciled to the fact, because it wasn't about to change.

"Well, that…" Sasori paused. Deidara stopped breathing. "That was then."

"So what changed, un?" The tears were threatening to spill over again.

Sasori thought. Deidara attempted to get the tears out of his eyes, failing miserably.

"Because I love you?" Sasori asked. Deidara almost instantly put his face in his hands and started shaking, tears spilling out between fingertips.

Sasori turned away. What was the point, anyway? He would cry until he stopped. He was so weak it was pathetic.

Then, however, Sasori's mind started to catch up with his words. _I said I loved him_. Sasori turned back to the gently shaking blonde. He was still sobbing silently into his palms, and while his hand-mouths licked away most of the tears, millions leaked out through splayed fingers.

Pulling Deidara into an embrace, Sasori gently tugged his hands away from his face. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying and he was still shaking uncontrollably in swaying rhythm with the tears snaking down his cheeks.

The blonde looked up, into the softening eyes of the puppetmaster. The dam behind which Sasori's emotions had hidden for so long had finally cracked, broken, and spilled over. Cool lips met teary ones, and just for a moment, Deidara was happy.

It went away though.

"Brat, why do you think I would let you cry?"

"Y- you wouldn't…wouldn't… I'm sorry, Danna, I…"

"You look hideous when you cry, Dei."

"I look hideous the whole time, Danna, un," Deidara said miserably.

Sasori brushed damp golden hair away from Deidara's forehead and kissed the blonde softly on the lips. Instantly, almost, Deidara recoiled. "D-Danna, un?"

"What is it?" Sasori snapped.

"I- I'm sorry," Deidara ducked his head, looking at his hands once again. Closed lips greeted him, and another tear leaked from his eye. "I…I shouldn't be here, un." The blonde made to get up.

Sasori pulled him back down, and was suddenly above the terrified blonde lying flat on the bed. "Yes, you should. Because you are _mine_, and what is mine never leaves me. You are the only person I have ever loved, and I… I'm sorry for making you cry," he whispered in the younger Akatsuki's ear.

Deidara whimpered in fright. "Danna, let me go, please, un," he begged.

"If you want to, you are free to go. Just keep in mind that I want you to stay."

Deidara hesitated, then gazed up longingly into the puppet's eyes. "D- Danna?"

"Yes, Deidara?"

"H- hold me?"

--

Three hours later, Sasori woke up. Deidara was still asleep, snuggled in his arms. He attempted to get up, just to be pulled back by the younger man. "Come on, Dei. It's 11:45, and I'm hungry."

"Can't you just stay with me, un?" One bright blue eye was open now. "I love you…"

Sasori couldn't believe he fell for those big blue eyes.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Well, that's the best I can do. It can't do my Danna justice, and I'm horrible at writing SasoDei [or anything recently for that matter] but I can try. Merry late Christmas and happy late birthday, Danna. I'm sorry they're both late, and I'm sorry that the best I can do sucks.

Even though I don't believe in God, I thank Him for you every day. Like you said, you're akin to an angel that He sent down from Heaven for me. Not that I deserve you. I just… I guess it still doesn't feel like it does full justice, but I don't want to ramble too much and should just sum it up with three words.

I love you.


End file.
